But you won't be heard
by solofia
Summary: What happens when Booth and Brennan's daughter plus Parker are kidnapped at a funeral? You might recognize something if you were a Buffy geek...


**I don't own anything but my take on Booth and Brenna's daughter. That's what I want them to name her…**

**Anyway enjoy! **

Parker woke up somewhere he'd never been before. He smelled urine and the room around him was completely trashed.

Then he saw a bald and skinny old man trying to drag he's baby sister to what seemed to be a bed while she kicked him repeatedly.

He though quickly:"Two chairs and I'm not tied down."

Obviously he took him down by hitting him with one of the chairs in the head.

The little now free little girl ran to him.

"Parker your nose is bleeding!" she cried.

"I'm okay Leah, don't worry about me. How about you?"

"I'm scared! I want mommy and daddy!"She said while clinging to his legs.

"I now munchkin I want them too. But until they can get to us we're on our own. Can you be brave for us?"

She nodded.

"Okay, he might wake up. Take his tie off so we can tie his hands while I hold him still in case he wakes up."

"I did it now what?"

"Just the hands won't be enough. Go get that bed sheet and he'll tie him to that remaining chair. We'll tie his sheets with his shoelaces."

As they did this Parker started to remember how they'd got there.

_They were at Mr. Buxley's funeral. Leah met him once or twice and had also grown an affection for him although she at first though he was creepy._

_Mostly they showed up to support Brennan._

_Then, when the ceremony ended he and his girlfriend Shelby (he was fifteen and she was his age, it wasn't anything unusual) snook behind a bush to make out when Leah came to call them telling it was time to leave._

_Being a gentleman Parker let his girlfriend go first._

_Then someone grabbed him and his sister from behind them._

_Next thing he knew, he was there._

Twenty minutes after they immobilized him that son of a bitch woke up.

Parker grabbed something that looked like a scalpel and pointed it to him.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?"

Apparently he should probably be a regular at Maybelline New York since his eyes remembered a raccoon minus they're dangerous yellow color.

As he looked up he sang this:

"Can't even shout

Can't even cry

The gentlemen are coming by

Lookin' in windows

Knocking' on doors

They need to take seven and they might take yours

Can't call for mom

Can't say a word

You're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard."

Parker and Leah looked at each other in confusion.

"I asked you who are you."

"The gentlemen are coming by." he sang.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe he's part of some group called the gentlemen." Guessed Leah.

"I guess that's one way off looking at it. Now what does Monty Python wants from us?"

"They need to take seven and they might take yours." he sang again.

"Parker…" she sounded Terrified.

"What Leah?"

"Do five hearts in jars mean he was going to take ours to make seven?"

…

"Where can they be? We should have never let her go call them. She's only four!" Brennan panicked.

"Bones calm down. Panicking won't bring them back okay? The rest of the FBI is already searching for clues and we'll find them." Booth tried to sooth her with his calming voice.

"She's only four Booth; she must be scared. What if she's asking for us? What if she's hurt? You know how pain intolerant small children are. What if she's being injured right now?

What if Parker can't do anything to avoid it?" she cried to his shoulders.

"Don't worry. They'll be just fine. Parker is my son so he's indestructible and can take anybody down. And our little girl…if's she's anything like her amazing genius mom she'll find a way to reach us. I know she will."

"You really think so?"

"You have to have faith on something Bones."

…

"What the hell? We need to call for help right now."

"Can't call for mom." the abductor sang again.

"All this irony is getting to creepy: there's no service here." Parker told he's sister as he checked his phone.

"So what do we do now?" she started to cry.

"We scream in hope someone will hear us."

They ran to the walls and yelled for their lives.

"Can't even shout." he sang.

"Shut up!" Parker punched him so hard the chair fell over.

"You're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard." he sang again.

Parker stabbed him in the leg with the scalpel.

"Parker why did you do that?" asked and even more frighten Leah.

"Now he'll have to tell us how to get out of here if he wants a doctor and morphine."

…

"Any news? It's been six hours." Angela walked in Brennan's office to find her sleeping in the couch while Booth laid there with her in his arms.

"Don't speak so loud you'll wake her up!" he whispered.

"Sorry. But still do they know anything?" she asked worried.

"No. The only thing they found was a button from Leah's black dress."

"So what do you do now?"She replied.

"They're ready to track down calls if they can call but I don't want to get my hopes up."

"So all we can do is waiting?"

"Yes. And watch her sleep to distract yourself. She was a wreck I'm glad she fell asleep, she can't worry about them while she does so and she's exhausted. I'm praying for once she's awake they'll both be standing here. I don't want to see her cry and hyperventilating like that again."

"Do you mind if I pray with you?"

…

The gentlemen had to give in. The pain was too much.

"Lookin' in windows." he said.

Parker looked him in the eye.

"Are you trying to help us? I'm playing along with you, if you can only say those words then blink once for 'yes' and twice for 'no'."

One blink.

"Okay. Where's the window? Point your nose in that direction."

He pointed his nose up. There was a small glass window on the ceiling.

"Any other way to get out of here?"

"Knocking on doors."

"Good. Where's the door?"

He pointed his nose towards a bookshelf.

"I have to push that out off the way to find the door?"

One blink.

"Thanks. Leah now this is where you come in."

She wasn't listening. She was just begging to see her mommy and daddy again between sobs.

"Leah!" shouted Parker. "You can't even cry! Okay?"

"Y…Yes."

"All you have to do is to go outside and try to find a place with server and call dad. Alright? He's on speed dial. You can try to talk to him but it's mostly so they can track us down. You have to stay in that same spot so they can find you and later find me. Leave rocks behind or something to get back here once you're with them."

"What if there' someone outside?"

"Is there someone outside?" asked Parker to the gentleman.

Two blinks.

"Leah's it's all in your hands."

…

Booth's phone rang causing him to get alarmed. He still didn't want to get his hopes up.

Then he saw Parker's caller ID.

"Parker? Are you okay?"

"They're calling?" Brennan woke up upon hearing the phone ring.

Then they heard Leah's shaky voice on the other line.

"Leah honey, are you hurt? Do you know where you are? Where's Parker?" asked Brennan trying not to cry.

"Mommy we're fine. We were being held inside a trailor but Parker stabbed the creepy guy's legs and I had the chance to escape. Come to pick me up please! I'm scared. I want you and daddy!"

"We can't hear you princess! But don't worry, we can find out where you are and we'll be right there to get you as soon as possible. Just don't go anywhere." said Booth on speaker.

"What do you mean with you can't hear me? I can hear you! Please be here soon! I'm all alone in a small forest next to a highway. Half this place is burned down so I think there are no animals but it's still scary."

"We still can't hear you. Don't hang up. We love you really much honey! All we want is to get you back!" Brennan held tears.

"Me too mommy! I hope to be in your arms soon."

…

"Leah! Can you hear us! Is mommy and daddy!" Brennan cried as she yelled hoping her daughter would return.

"We're coming princess!" Booth did the same.

"I'm right here! I can see daddy's coat! I'm behind you!"

They noticed two tiny hands up in the air next to a tree.

"Leah!" they ran to her trying to get the privilege of holding her first. Booth gave in.

"We found you honey! I thought I'd never hold you again!" Brennan scooped Leah up and started to cry.

Not sadness tears. Happy relief tears.

"It was so scary! Can you and daddy stay home a few days with me?"

"Sure baby girl." they both said.

Booth immediately kissed both his girls and held them close.

Until Shelby tapped his shoulder.

"Aren't we forgetting anyone?"

"Right! We have to get Parker!"

This time they couldn't fight which one could get to Parker sooner; Shelby ran ten yards in front on them to kiss her boyfriend.

"Hey buddy; girls dig badass." Booth whispered in Parker's hears when no one was looking.

**And so I could say that the gentlemen was cutting hearts to sell them on the black market and how he went to jail but the story wouldn't have much of a solid ending. I took the gentlemen's lines from Buffy the vampire Slayer season four episode ten. If you want to watch something scary on Halloween that's a good choice (I'm still creped out!)**

**Any thoughts? Likes? Death threats? **

**Please review! :) **


End file.
